theallamericanrejectsfanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The All American Rejects
The All-American Rejects (Los típicos americanos rechazados) es una banda de rock estadounidense formada en Stillwater, Oklahoma. La banda está formada por el vocalista líder Tyson Ritter, los guitarristas Nick Wheeler y Mike Kennerty, y el baterista Chris Gaylor. Han vendido más de 10 millones de copias hasta el momento. Biografia 1999–2000:Los comienzos de la banda The All-American Rejects se formó en Stillwater, Oklahoma. Inicialmente estaba compuesta sólo por Tyson Ritter y Nick Wheeler. Éstos le dieron el nombre a la banda a partir de dos ideas: "The All-Americans" y "The Rejects". La banda, aun sin mucha popularidad, se va de gira junto con el baterista Tim Campbell, el cual dejaría pronto la banda. 2001–2004: Éxito comercial En el verano del 2001, lanzan su EP Same Girl, New Songs y comienzan a hacer giras por Estados Unidos. Para cuando habían terminado la gira, ya habían firmado contrato con Doghouse Records la misma discográfica que bandas como River City High y The Get Up Kids. Mike Kennerty (guitarrista y vocalista) y Chris Gaylor (batería, y percusión) se unen a la banda en el 2002. Ese año, con la ayuda del productor Tim O'Heir (quien había trabajado en el pasado con bandas como Superdrag, Sebadoh, y Juliana Hatfield), la banda graba su disco debut a nivel internacional. En ese disco aparece el sencillo "Swing, Swing," con el cual la banda ganó en popularidad (tal fue el caso, que muchos hablaban del grupo como una "banda de un solo éxito"). El disco que llevaba el nombre de la banda, salió a la venta el 15 de octubre de 2001.Swing Swing aparece como canción para interpertar en el videojuego LEGO ROCKBAND. 2005–2006:Move Along El 12 de julio de 2005 editan Move Along, que incluía el single "Dirty Little Secret". Ese mismo año, la banda se vio obligada a cancelar varias actuaciones, incluyendo una gira Europea entera, al acabar la gira el teclista Tim Jordan se suicida. El segundo single "Move Along" se lanzó en enero de 2006. unas pocas semanas después de que apareciera el videoclip, estaba en el ranking de TRL, alcanzando el primer lugar por cuatro días consecutivos. Irónicamente en el Billboard Hot 100, el tema no alcanzó la cima hasta junio. "Move Along" fue luego nominada como Mejor edición en un Video y Mejor Video de Grupo en los 2006 Video Music Awards, premio el cual ganaron. Debido a la popularidad de la banda, los All-American Rejects comenzaron a recibir invitaciones para participar en videojuegos. "Night Drive," está incluida en el videojuego Madden NFL 2006 ; y "Top of the World" estaba incluida en el juego de carreras Burnout: Revenge. También comenzaron a sonar en anuncios. En julio de 2006, su single "Move Along" fue usado en una campaña publicitaria de Bionicle, cuyo video se encuentra en bionicle (www.bionicle.com). La canción "Change Your Mind" fue usada en una publicidad de T-Mobile. En agosto de 2006 su cuarto single, "It Ends Tonight", fue lanzado. El video del tema hizo su debut en el Reino Unido el 28 de agosto de 2006. "It Ends Tonight" alcanzó el puesto #10 en su debut en el Top20 de VH1. La banda ha estado de gira con Fall Out Boy, Hawthorne Heights, From First to Last, The Hush Sound y October Fall en el "Black Clouds and Underdogs Tour". Recientemente terminaron la gira "Tournado" con Motion City Soundtrack, The Starting Line, The Format, Gym Class Heroes y Boys Like Girls. Para promocionarse, lanzaron un EP titulado Bite Back que se puede adquirir en iTunes, y acordaron tomarse un descanso tras la gira. Su tema "Move Along" se pudo escuchar en la Super Bowl XLI durante el 3º cuarto Su single Dirty Little Secret fue utilizado al principio de la película Gigolo por Accidente y al final de la película "John Tucker Must Die"o todas contra el en español y también hace parte de la banda sonora de Pro Evolution Soccer 2010, Además "Dirty Little Secret" también fue una de las canciones incluidas en el famoso videojuego ROCKBAND. Las canciones Dirty Little Secret y Move Along aparecieron en la comedia "She's the man". Además, "Dirty Little Secret" aparece en el episodio 16 de la 5º temporada de "Smallville", e "It Ends Tonight" hace lo propio en el 3º episodio de la 6º temporada de la misma serie. 2008-2009: When The World Comes Down Desde finales de 2007 la banda ya planeaba su tercer álbum de estudio, y a mediados de julio se veían ya en internet videos de conciertos de sus nuevas canciones, aunque todavía no tenían nombre para el nuevo disco. A finales de agosto de 2008 se reveló que el nombre del disco sería When The World Comes Down y que incluiría como primer sencillo el tema "Gives You Hell". El 5 de septiembre de 2009 comienza su tour When The World Comes Down en seattle y termina en octubre 26 del mismo año en Hamburgo, alternándolo con el tour de regreso de blink-182 "summer 2009", en el que compartirán escenario además con Fall out boy y Asher roth. La canción Gives you hell también aparece en la 2ª mitad de temporada de la serie Glee, interpretada por Leah Michelle en el capitulo titulado hell-o. OTROS TRABAJOS Disney le ha pedido varias veces a AAR que hiciera covers para sus peliculas los cuales fueron: 1. Meet the Robinsons cover The future has arrived 2. The Nightmare Before Christmas cover Jacks Lament 3.Alice in wonderland cover The Poison